Rivals Forever
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: "So... Does this mean... We're, rivals forever?" Oscar never came home, and Kieran couldn't live with himself. IMPLIED KieranxOscar, angst, character death and character suicide.
1. Rivals Forever

**I haven't posted in forever, I'm sorry about that a lot of shit has been happening. So here's an angsty little two-shot to show I'm still alive. Read and review please! **

"Finally, they'll be back home!" I hear Marcia's happy voice in the hallway.

I go over to the door and lean out. She's running down the hall, and once she sees me, stops.

"Kieran, guess what? Everyone's coming home! They'll be back before sunset!" She squeals again.

"Really?" I smile.

"Yes, really! Aren't you happy? Oscar is coming home, too!" The Pegasus knight turns and runs down the hall again.

I go back into my room. Looking over at Oscar's bed, I realize something. It's been almost a month, and I hadn't heard any word from him, when normally he sent me letters every chance he could get. What if he got hurt?

The thought send a cold shiver down my spine. I try to shake it off, but as I start fixing my bed it gets more intense. I stumble backwards, my heart racing. Please _please_ let him be okay. Please don't let him be hurt, please.

I sit down on the edge of my bed. I just have to wait, he'll be perfectly fine, I know he will. I spend the rest of the day helping Marcia with simple chores around the castle, dreading when an injured, bleeding Oscar limps in the door, but hoping at the same time that he'll come back perfectly fine.

"Kieran," I turn as I hear my name.

Marcia is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at me worriedly.

"Uh, yeah?" I look away after a moment and finish wiping down the table.

"You've been distracted and quiet all day. Are you okay?" She comes over and leans on the table, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie as I turn and put the cloth beside the sink.

"No you're not. You're worried about Oscar, aren't you? I've seen you going back to your room every afternoon without any letters, I haven't gotten any from him either." She pulled a chair out and sat down, putting her hands on the table.

I don't answer her. I just continue looking away, not wanting to answer.

"Kieran, it's okay to admit you're worried. We all know you have feelings for Oscar." Marcia stands once more, pushes in her chair, and comes over to me.

I look at her. She smiles and reaches up, cupping my face in her hands. I blush heavily as she just smiles more.

"Don't worry, Oscar will be okay." She whispers and softly pats my cheek, then lets me go and turns to the kitchen door. "Come on, they should be here any moment!"

I follow her out of the room and out to the front gates. We both run to the large, metal gate, pulling it open and looking out down the road. Much to my pleasure, and horror, I see them on the horizon.

"Look, Kieran! They're home!" Marcia jumps and waves excitedly, laughing in joy.

I can't help but smile as well as I see them come closer. Marcia runs forward as they get up to us, laughing happily and jumping up, hugging her brother and Astrid. I notice Geoffrey looks rather… Distraught, but like he's trying to hide it.

They all pass us, as I just stand here. I look around, unable to move. I still haven't seen Oscar. Where is he? I look around, a heavy stone dropping in my stomach. No, no, something happened to him, he's gone he's dead I'll never see him again, and I never managed to tell him how I felt!

As I stand here, the thoughts in my head getting louder and louder until I'm disorientated. I take a staggering step backwards, when I suddenly hit something. I whip around quickly, tears edging my eyes. Geoffrey is standing there.

I turn around to him all the way. He looks sad, and almost scared. I stare at him pleadingly, unable to form any words. I feel my heart in my throat as he slowly shakes his head no. My mind goes blank. Everything just goes silent.

"Kieran, I'm so sorry." His voice is no more than a whisper.

"No, Geoffrey, no, please tell me you're lying." My voice is shaking and almost no louder than his.

"No, Kieran. I tried everything I could to save him, I'm so sorry." He reaches forward and softly takes my hand in attempt to comfort me. "We never found his body either."

I stagger backwards. No, that can't be! How did he die? What happened? Who would do something like this?! My vision starts to slowly go black. I back up away from him, the tears spilling over. Geoffrey steps forward and reaches up to dry my tears, but I fall backwards.

The last thing I hear before everything goes black is Geoffrey gasping and calling for help.

**Woah this was supposed to be a one shot but because I can't transition well it's a two chapter. Anyway, Oscar is dead, which gods I wish I didn't do, and the next chapter is going to be a short dream and Kieran… Well it is an angst, isn't it?**


	2. Now, Forever Really Is Forever

** Chapter Two – Now, Forever Really Is Forever**

I groan as I feel a hollow, empty feeling in my chest. It hits me like a ton of bricks dropped from above. _He's gone. Oscar is really gone. _I curl up subconsciously, tears coming to my eyes again. I keep them tightly closed.

I feel a hand on my exposed shoulder. I open my watery eyes slightly and see Geoffrey looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" His voice is quiet. "It's been almost three days now," He moved his hand and walked around the bed.

I notice his shirt is missing, and his stomach is heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" My voice is rough and quiet.

"You're only trying to get your mind off what happened, aren't you?" The light blue haired knight sits down in the chair beside the bedside.

"How?" I croak out.

Geoffrey looks at me for a second longer, then looks away. He stares down at the wooden floor. He looks sad thinking about it. We all loved Oscar, I'm certain he's not the only one still depressed.

"He was knocked off his horse, and as I was going to go help him he was attacked again. They jumped up and…" He stops, his own voice getting caught in his throat.

After a moment he finishes. "He was stabbed in the chest. I was attacked just after, and when I went back to help him, I couldn't find his body anywhere."

More tears come and sting my eyes. I close my eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kieran. I tried. I promise I tried." I open my eyes again, looking at Geoffrey who is now crying as well.

I turn and bury my face into my pillow. Geoffrey stands and leaves the room quickly. Once the door is closed I pull my pillow out from underneath my head and smother myself with it. Why did he have to die? I knew something was wrong, I just knew it.

How can he leave me like this? I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. He's gone forever, I will never see him again, I will never tell him my feelings, he will never wake me up in the morning by throwing things at me, he will never come home.

This is all to much, I don't understand all of these feelings. I've never felt this way before. I feel so lost and confused, like everything is black and slowly burning. No, that's not just how I feel, that's how it really is.

Everything is burning and painful. I feel like everything inside me is being clutched tightly, just slowly tearing me apart, bit by bit. I sit up suddenly, throwing the pillow aside. I look over at the small nightstand beside the bed.

I reach over, opening the first drawer and pulling out the knife I know is always there. I promised him we would be together forever, we're rivals, we have to be. Of course that wasn't the entire reason, but close enough.

Lifting the blade slowly, I look at it. I wonder how it felt to be stabbed like that. How much pain was he put through? Shouldn't I feel the same? I was supposed to protect him, and I failed. I failed him, now I must punish myself.

Before I have a chance to convince myself of something else, I grip the knife with both hands. Staring down at the blade, my hands become weak. They start shaking. In fear? Am I scared? What am I scared of? Am I truly scared of this?

I close my eyes tightly and turn my head away as I lift my arms and drive the blade into my chest. I gasp. A burning pain immediately engulfing my senses. Hot blood wells up, staining my shirt quickly. One hand falls off the hilt of the short knife.

My weak hand slowly pulls the blade out, dropping it in my lap. My heart is racing, but for some reason I feel like it's heavy. My breath coming in short, hard pants, I put my hand over the wound desperately. No, no what have I done?! I'm going to die; _I'm going to die_!

"So… Does this mean… We're, rivals forever?" I laugh, almost choking on my own blood.

There's a knock on the door, and not seconds later it's opened. I don't bother looking over as my lungs feel like they're burning and filling with water. A hard, rough cough shakes my body. My vision starts getting blurry as I cough out more blood. A familiar scream sounds from the doorway, and I hear a loud crash of metal.

"Kieran!" I feel Marcia's hand on my back. "Are you o-…" She stops, presumably seeing the knife in my lap.

"Marcia, what's wrong- Oh goddess, Kieran!" Geoffrey runs into the room, kneeling beside me and reaching out, as if to help.

My eyes feel so heavy, breathing is almost impossible, even their voices are wavering in and out. I fall over as Geoffrey stands from beside me. He catches me, laying me back afterwards.

"Kieran, hold on, we'll get help," Marcia runs out of the room, calling for a healer.

Everything is cold, but burning, loud, but silent at the same time. I don't understand at all. However, there is one thing I understand. The warm, comforting arms I feel around me. The inviting, musky scent enveloping me.

Finally, I'm with him. He's mine forever. We really will be together forever after all.

** Oookkaaayyy sorry about that last author note, I lied about that dream… Hehehehehe… Sorry guys… Well anyway, read and review! I love all who review! **

** Nesinomics – Thank you so much! I always appreciate the support! **


End file.
